CONFUSAVISÃO 2009
O CONFUSAVISÃO 2009 foi o quarto Festival CONFUSAVISÃO de Música, sediado em MBI. O festival aconteceu no dia 20 de Dezembro, no Lighthouse Theater, em Vatersay. MBI se sagrou tricampeã do festival, com a canção "Island of Me", do grupo The Mocking Birds, conquistando 95 pontos de um máximo de 156. Em segundo lugar ficou, pelo quarto ano consecutivo, a Estapafúrdia do Sul, com 80 pontos. Em terceiro, ficou a Arthurslândia, com 76. Graças ao aumento do número de participantes de 8 para 14, foi possível utilizar, pela primeira vez, o sistema de votação idêntico ao do Eurovisão, com 12 pontos para o 1º colocado, 10 para o 2º, 8 para o 3º e de 7 a 1 para do 4º ao 10º colocados. Os critérios de desempate seriam Número de países que votaram na canção, Maior número de 12 pontos, Maior número de 10 pontos, (...), Maior número de 1 pontos, Ordem de apresentação (quem se apresenta antes leva vantagem). Foram 7 países estreantes, de nações já tradicionais da CONFUSA, como Monolito, São Pedro e Vida, a países mais novos, como Anonima, Bahavia, Órion e Skavurska. Dos participantes de 2009, apenas o Brunoquistão não retornou. E além dos 14 participantes, havia mais 3 inscritos que acabaram por não enviar suas canções ao festival: American Rosh, FEIA e Polinásia Central. O Evento frame|CD do CONFUSAVISÃO 2009 A transmissora local dessa edição foi novamente a WCFC TV e os membros do The Frontbacks, atuais bicampeões do festival, acabaram escolhidos como anfitriões. O número de abertura ficou por conta do próprio The Frontbacks, que não apresentou a canção vencedora de 2008, "The Forever Train". Ao invés dela, foram cantados os sucessos "Magpies of Vatersay" e "I Like Velmas more than Daphnes". No intervalo, foi a vez de Boba Fett com "Many Worlds" e, em seguida, uma canção surpresa. Por fim, após o término do período de votação, o grupo The Winfields se apresentou com a canção "Denny, Pick up Your Toys". O responsável pelas entrevistas na Green Room foi Jurj Daeleraden. Após três anos seguidos com exatamente 8 participantes, a organização do Festival fez um trabalho visando a expansão do mesmo. Com convites e propaganda, conseguiu reunir 14 nações, aumentando em 75% o número de participantes. Uma consequência desse aumento foi a produção, pela primeira vez, do Guia Completo do CONFUSAVISÃO http://www.mediafire.com/?nk25mzymqmz . Por outro lado, a expansão causou vários adiamentos, e o CONFUSAVISÃO 2009 só veio a acontecer no dia 20 de Dezembro. As 14 apresentações demonstraram que o festival segue crescendo e se diversificando. Na apuração, MBI liderou do primeiro ao último voto, sem ser ameaçada em nenhum momento. E, apesar dos anfitriões terem sido os últimos a apresentarem seus votos, a vitória já estava garantida na penúltima abertura dos votos. A briga pelo 2º lugar também foi impressionante. Anonima era vice-campeã até o 8º voto, quando perdeu o 2º lugar para Parnapenen, que ficaria por 4 aberturas de votos naquela posição. No 13º e penúltimo país, a Arthurslândia assumiu a 2º colocação. Entretanto, após a apresentação dos últimos votos, marlondinos, a Estapafúrdia do Sul garantiu o 2º lugar e manteve o incrível recorde de 4 vices em 4 participações. No final, a diferença do 3º para o 6º colocado foi de apenas 3 pontos. Repercursão Apesar de ter sido um festival impecável na organização e sem incidentes internos, também foi o que gerou mais repercussão pós-resultados. Parte disso se deve ao aumento do número de participantes, que naturalmente gerou mais opiniões divergentes. Mas o principal motivo foi o descontentamento de alguns países com a terceira vitória consecutiva de MBI, também um "tricampeonato do rock". Nessa linha, a primeira participante a se manifestar foi a vidiana Ratana Sotura, dizendo "odiar rock". Mais tarde, o representante skavurski Jimbo Deviantski deu fortes declarações, se dizendo "extremamente decepcionado com o resultado" e insultando os rockeiros que, segundo ele, "mandam no mundo CONFUSO". A declaração de Deviantski não foi bem recebida em diversos países, mas repercutiu de maneira mais extremanda em São Tomé, gerando atritos entre Jimbo Deviantski e o grupo local Don't Believe in Religions, em especial com o seu membro Don Cavalera. Entre os participantes que se mostraram animados com o resultado estavam os representantes da Arthurslândia, Eskaino, Órion e País Menor. Nesse último país, no entanto, o povo não compactou com a opinião de Ellen Thier. Todos pareciam muito decepcionados com o 9º lugar e também com mais uma vitória de MBI, apesar do país ter dado 8 pontos para os "vizinhos" da COMPACTA. Independente da opinião da população, o CONFUSAVISÃO 2009 não poderia ser mais proveitoso para a cantora Ellen Thiser, que alavancou a sua carreira como dificilmente poderia imaginar. Ela fará uma participação na tour do Corvo Sagaz pelo País Menor, deve formar uma parceria com Cuona Anepuh, a representante eskainer em 2009, e talvez até participar no novo CD das vencedoras do festival, as Mocking Birds. O sucesso do festival não ficou restrito apenas aos participantes. Empolgados com a festa, Lavonia, Odina, São Tomé e Vera Cruz afirmaram que enviarão representantes em 2010. A organização do festival trabalha com a meta de ter 22 participantes no ano que vem, apesar de saber das dificuldades que terá pela frente para chegar a esse número. Isso seria possível com os 14 participantes desse ano, os 4 que demonstraram interesse em participar em 2010, os três que se inscreveram em 2009 mas não participaram, e o Brunoquistão. Sem falar nos novos países que se filiarão na CONFUSA em breve e serão participantes em potencial. Resultados * *Traduções livres. Desistências Apesar do recorde de 14 participantes, o CONFUSAVISÃO 2009 poderia ter visto uma expansão ainda maior, não fosse a desistência de 3 nações. American Rosh, FEIA e Polinásia Central se inscreveram e até definiram seus participantes, mas acabaram por não enviá-los a Vatersay. A canção "Mom I'm going to Jamaica", da Polinásia Central, teria sido o primeiro reggae a participar do festival. * *Tradução livre. Planilha de Votos Apenas os 14 países participantes estiveram envolvidos na votação. A ordem da apresentação dos resultados foi a mesma da apresentação das canções: 1- Parnapenen 2- Estaparfúdia do Sul 3- Vida 4- São Pedro 5- País Menor 6- Arthurslândia 7- Eskaino 8- Bahávia 9- Anônima 10- Anime 11- Monolito 12- Skavurska 13- Órion 14- MBI '12 Pontos ' Em 2009, o maior valor a ser recebido voltou a ser o de 12 pontos, como já ocorrera em 2006 e como é o padrão do Eurovisão. Porta-Vozes * Anime - ? * Anonima - ? * Arthurslândia - ? * Bahavia - ? * Eskaino - ? * Estapafúrdia do Sul - ? * MBI - ? * Monolito - ? * Órion - ? * País Menor - Herji Naj * Parnapenen - ? * São Pedro - ? * Skavurska - ? * Vida - ?